Together Till The End
by Souji Shirogane
Summary: Arisato Minako adalah leader S.E.E.S dia ingin berteman dekat dengan senpai-nya Shinjiro Aragaki tetapi bagaimana nasib mereka?Apakah Shinjiro mati seperti di P3P atau tetap hidup? dan Kekuatan macam apa yang Minako dan Minato peroleh dari Igor? Minato menemukan saudaranya? Humor Inside Review ya!
1. Chapter 1

Hi readers!

Ini fanfiction pertama kali ku-publish di web ini  
Jadi kalo ada gaje,typo dll gomen  
Gomen kalo author sok inggris/jepang ._.v

**Saya tidak memiliki Persona 3 Portable dan characters semua milik ATLUS**

Anyway please enjoy!:D

* * *

**Together Till The End**

**Persona 3 Portable Fanfiction**

* * *

**(Evening,Lounge)**

Semua anggota S.E.E.S sibuk menghadapi UTS tetapi hanya 3 orang yang tidak sibuk yaitu Minako, Minato,dan Shinjiro. Minako dan Minato tidak sibuk karena mereka berdua sangat pintar dikelasnya sedangkan Shinjiro sudah gak sekolah lagi.

"Minako!Aku mau jalan bareng koromaru ke shrine ya."kata Minato memegang tali Koromaru.

"Iya kak pulang sebelum Dark Hour datang ya."kata Minako Minato hanya mengangguk lalu pergi.

Tersisa Shinjiro dan Minako,Minako menghampiri Shinjiro.

"Aragaki-senpai,aku lapar makan bareng yuk diluar."kata Minako.

"Kenapa kamu mau hang out sama orang sepertiku?"tanya Shinjiro dengan nada yang dingin.

"Ya habisnya yang lain pada sibuk,aku ingin berteman dengan senpai kumohon senpai"kata Minako sambil memelas Shinjiro.

"Ya-Ya sudah terserah kamu."dia menunduk karena mukanya memerah.

"Terima kasih senpai omong-omong kita makan dimana ya?"mereka berdua berpikir.

"_I know the place come with_ me."Shinjiro keluar dari dorm Minako pun mengikuti senpainya.

**(Iwatodai Strip Mall,Hagakure)**

"_Sorry for bringing you here. I don't know that many places to go out to eat."_kelihatannya Shinjiro tidak enak membawa membawa Minako kesini,Minako pun tertawa Shinjiro bingung.

"_I like this place senpai."_Minako senyum ke Shinjiro.

"_Hmph...You're an odd_ one."Shinjiro tertawa kecil. Makanan mereka sudah datang.

"_Well let's eat,be careful the ramen is hot...Ow."_Sepertinya Shinjiro kesakitan di lidahnya.

"_What's wrong senpai?"_Minako berhenti makan dia khawatir kalo senpai-nya mengalami sakit yang berat

"_Forgot I had a cut in my Aki punched me sheeesh that guy is getting stronger."_kata Shinjiro memegang pipinya.

"_Were you two fighting?"_Minako sangat heran kenapa Akihiko memukul sahabatnya sendiri.

"_Ummm...Yeah."_Shinjiro merasa canggung setelah dia menjawab itu.

"_I gave him a "lecture" on how his fighting style's too reckless, and this is what I got in always fighting all the time."_Shinjiro hanya tersenyum.

"_Please try not to fight him."_kata Minako.

"_Alright, stop glaring at me like_ that"Shinjiro merasa canggung.

"_But,you're actually younger than him? We're lucky that you're such a reliable leader."_Sepertinya dari gaya ngomong Shinjiro dia serius tentang hal ini.

"_Ow...That reminds me... I cut the inside of my mouth the first time he punched me,too. I couldn't eat for a while because of that."_Shinjiro tertawa kecil.

"_When did that happen?"_tanya Minako.

"_I think it was back when we were kids."_Shinjiro tertawa mengingat masa lalunya.

"_Enough talking let's eat and return to the dorm before the Dark Hour come."_kata Shinjiro Minako mengangguk lalu mereka berdua makan ramennya._  
_

**(Morning,Classroom 2-F)**

Semua murid-murid sedang menghadapi UTS ya tentu saja mereka semua udah belajar termasuk Junpei,entah Junpei akhir-akhir ini dia kurangi bermain dan dia selalu belajar sehingga anggota S.E.E.S bingung terhadap sikap baru Junpei ya positif juga sih anyway Minako dan Minato tidak ada kesulitan untuk menjawab pertanyaan UTS. Minato punya kelemahan juga yaitu pelajaran Sejarah pernah Minato ditanya oleh pertanyaan sejarah sehingga dia nanya kepada adik kembarnya. Minako pun juga punya kelemahan yaitu Biologi. Nampaknya bell sudah berbunyi hanya Minako dan Minato mengumpulkan soal dan lembar jawaban UTS lalu mereka berdua keluar.

"Hmm... sepertinya ulangan kali ini tambah susah"kata Minato mereka berdua ke kantin dan kantin pun sepi hanya 10 orang disitu.

"Mungkin kakak belum belajar, aku sih udah belajar dikit"kata Minako mereka membeli roti dan susu.

"Enak aja aku udah belajar kok,kamu sendiri kemarin makan bareng ama Shinjiro-senpai kan?"Minato menatapnya dengan penuh curiga.

"Hah?... Kakak tau dari mana?"Minako kaget karena kakaknya sudah pergi duluan,Minako berpikir kakaknya mengintai mereka berdua.

"Ya jadi kemarin kakak ke shrine main sebentar sama Koromaru, aku ke Supermarket di deket Iwatodai Strip Mall karena di kulkas sudah tidak ada bahan lagi untuk masak. Dan aku tidak sengaja meliat kamu dan Shinjiro-senpai keluar dari Hagakure..._Well_ _it seems you have a good time with him."_Minato tersenyum ke Minako,muka Minako memerah.

"Ta-tapi tidak apa-apa kan aku hang out sama Aragaki-senpai?"Minato hanya menatap Minako dia bingung jawab apa dia takut kalo adiknya melakukan hal yang tidak pantas.

"Well... tidak apa-apa tapi **JANGAN** melakukan hal yang tidak pantas oke?Kalo ketahuan ntar aku ajak dia duel."kata Minato dengan tegas sebetulnya dia ingin bilang 'tidak' tetapi Minako sudah dewasa, udah bisa mengurusi dia sendiri.

"Iya tenang aja kak,aku gak akan melakukan hal itu kok aku janji."Minako tersenyum ke Minato Minato hanya mengangguk mereka berdua sudah memakan roti dan susunya tidak lama kemudian bell masuk.

**(Monday,Lunchtime)**

"Hei! Nilai UTS sudah dipajang!"teriak seseorang lalu semua murid-murid 2-F melihat nilai mereka masing-masing.  
Arisato Minako: Urutan ke 1  
Arisato Minato: Urutan ke 2  
Yukari Takeba: Urutan ke 3  
Junpei Iori: Urutan ke 11

"Junpei urutan-mu naik sekali ya congrats!"kata Yukari.

"Haha arigatou Yuka-tan omong-omong Minato dimana?"tanya Junpei.

"Well...dia ke Faculty Office."Kelihatannya Junpei bingung jawaban Yukari.

"Kenapa dia dipanggil? Menurutku dia selalu memperhatikan pelajaran kok."kata Junpei kebingungan.

"Ah ya,aku lupa memberitahu ke kamu jadi dia itu..."Yukari menjelaskan ke Junpei.

"APA?! Serius?"Junpei benar-benar tidak menyangka,Yukari hanya diam saja.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo reader! Ane bingung storynya gimana lagi jadi butuh waktu untuk memikirkan ide baru  
dan ya akhir-akhir ini ane ada pr dan ulangan yang sangat banyak-_- **Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fanfictionku terutama yang sudah review cerita ane. Minna jangan lupa review ff ini ya!****  
**

**Disclaimer: Persona 3 Portable dan characters semua milik ATLUS**

**Warning! Typo, Gaje, dll**

* * *

**Together Till The End**

**Persona 3 Portable Fanfiction**

* * *

**(Monday,Lunchtime)  
**  
Junpei kaget mendengar cerita dari Yukari dia tidak begitu percaya cerita dari Yukari, Yukari hanya diam saja mereka berdua menganggap hal yang berat terutama adik kembarnya Minako, Minako tidak tau tentang cerita Yukari karena Minato sendiri menyuruhnya jangan kasitau ke adiknya.

* * *

**(Last Night,Dorm 3rd Floor)**

Pada malam hari itu semua yang ada di dorm sedang tidur di kamar masing-masing kecuali Yukari, Minako dan Minato. Yukari sedang tiduran di kamarnya hanya menonton acara TV yang gak jelas.

"Bosan sekali... enaknya ngapain ya?" gumam Yukari. Dia tiba-tiba mendengar suara laki-laki dan suara perempuan sepertinya suara itu milik Minato dan suara Minako.

"Oniisan aku ngantuk besok kita lanjutkan pembicaraannya Oyasumi." Minako menguap Minato pun bilang Oyasumi kepada adiknya lalu adiknya tutup pintunya dan tidur. Tiba-tiba Minato menelfon temannya yang bernama Yu.

"Hei Yu, apa kabar bro?" kata Minato, tampaknya Minato menganggap Yu teman baiknya.

"Baik bro, kau sendiri?" tanya Yu.

"Baik, hey bagimana keadaan di Inaba? Sudah menemukan The Culprit?" Yukari mematikan TVnya dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka "The Culprit di Inaba? Maksudnya?" batin Yukari.

"Belum nih, Minato sebetulnya aku membutuhkan bantuanmu soalnya _Shadows _disini semakin kuat entah kenapa mungkin dengan kekuatanmu kita bisa menemukan The Culprit."

"Kau bercanda kan? Aku aja sibuk ngurusin Minako entah nih akhir-akhir ini ia selalu dekat dengan senpainya, terus sama 12 _Shadows_ kata Ikutsuki kalau anggota S.E.E.S mengalahkan 12 _Shadows _tidak ada lagi Dark Hour dan Tartarus." jawabnya.

"Minato-kun ke Inaba? The Culprit? Apakah mereka mendiskusi tentang _Shadows? _Bagaimana pria yang bernama 'Yu' ini tau _Shadows?_" batin Yukari, Yukari menempelkan kupingnya ke pintu agar lebih jelas.

"Minato aku serius tentang ini, aku benar-benar butuh bantuan kau kalo bisa kau pindah sekolah kesini soalnya ini agak lama proses mencari The Culprit." jawab Yu.

"Hmm... aku pikir pikir dulu Yu, mungkin aku pindah ke Inaba setelah mengalahkan 12 _Shadows."_

_"_Minato pindah ke Inaba?!" kata Yukari. Suara Yukari cukup keras hingga Minato mencari suara tersebut ada dimana. Tiba-tiba pintu Yukari diketuk oleh Minato.

"Yukari? Apakah kamu yang berteriak tadi?" tanya Minato. Yukari membuka mulutnya "I-iya Minato aku orangnya." kata Yukari sangat takut jantungnya berdetak cepat dia agak menyesal dia menjawab pertanyaan Minato.

"Oh kalau begitu aku harus masuk ke kamarmu ini hal yang penting." kata Minato Yukari pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintunya Minato pun bilang "Arigatou sudah mengizinkan aku memasuki kamarmu" Yukari hanya mengangguk lalu dia tutup pintu kamarnya.

"Yu aku ada urusan dulu Oyasumi." Minato end callnya dia masukkan hpnya ke dalam kantung celananya.

"Yukari bolehkah kamu merahasiakan ini kepada Minako? Kalo kamu cerita ke anggota S.E.E.S sih tidak apa-apa tapi aku tidak mau Minako tau." Minato memohon ke Yukari mereka berdua duduk di lantai, Yukari hanya melihat Minato tapi dia hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi... kalau ke Aragaki-senpai tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yukari, Minato hanya diam sepertinya dia berpikir.

"Kalo Shinjiro-senpai tau tentang ini bisa-bisa dia kasitau ke Minako. Cepat atau lambat Minako akan tau. Tapi aku takut kalo Minako marah kepadaku karena aku merahasiakan tentang ini dari dia." batin Minato.

"Well... aku pindah ke Inaba belum pasti sih tapi kamu boleh kasitau tentang ini ke anggota S.E.E.S kecuali Shinjiro-senpai dan Minako." kata Minato.

"Ok Minato-kun tenang aja Minato, aku tidak akan kasitau tentang ini ke Minako." Yukari senyum ke Minato.

"Terima kasih Yukari, ini sudah jamku untuk tidur Oyasumi." Minato pun keluar dari kamar Yukari.

* * *

**(Faculty Office)**

Minato sedang berhadapan dengan gurunya yaitu Ms Toriumi Mereka membicarakan tentang Minato akan pindah sekolah sebetulnya dia sedih karena Minato akan pindah sekolah ke Inaba kira-kira bulan Desember, sebenarnya dia ada rasa suka ke Minato tetapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan Minato pindah sekolah.

"Minato tapi bagaimana dengan adikmu? apakah tidak apa-apa kamu pergi ke Inaba dan meninggalkan adik kembarmu?" tanya dengan rasa khawatirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa sepertinya dia bisa mempahami situasinya, dia tinggal di _Dorm_ banyak temannya disitu jadi mungkin teman-temannya akan melindungi Minako." jawab Minato dengan santai.

"Well...jika itu keputusanmu ya sudah, sekarang kembali lah ke kelasmu." jawabnya kemudian dia menghela nafas menatap Minato.

"Terima kasih atas waktunya." Minato pun meninggalkan Faculty Office.

* * *

**(2-F Classroom Hallway)**

Minato berjalan menuju ke kelasnya dia melihat Yukari dia sedang memandangi awan-awan biru itu sambil berpikir 'sesuatu', Minato menepuk pelan pundak Yukari membuat Yukari kaget.

"Waa!...ya ampun Arisato-kun kamu bikin aku kaget." Minato hanya tertawa kecil.

"Haha gomen Takeba, omong-omong soal kemarin jangan kasitau ke Minako dan Shinjiro-senpai ya." Minato benar-benar sangat serius tentang ini.

"Ya Arisato-kun tenang saja aku tidak akan kasitau ke Minako dan Aragaki-senpai" Yukari tersenyum ke Minato, tiba-tiba Minato memegang tangan Yukari muka Yukari memerah.

"Ta-Takeba... besok hari Sabtu kita ketemuan di _Rooftop_ aku ingin bilang 'sesuatu' jadi jangan terlambat ya." Minato mengatakannya agak gugup Yukari hanya mengangguk saking dia malu menatap Minato lalu mereka berdua saling menunduk mereka hanya diam saja bell pun berbunyi membuat mereka sadar dan kembali ke kelas 2-F.

* * *

**(2-F Classroom Hallway, Minako)**

Minako keluar dari kelasnya tetapi dia melihat seseorang di depannya rupanya Hidetoshi, dia berkacak pinggang.

"Minako-kun hari ini kamu datang ke ruang OSIS kan?" tanya-nya sepertinya dia memerlukan bantuan Minako dia pun berpikir dulu "hari ini... Sanada-senpai tiba-tiba disuruh sesuatu oleh kepala sekolah, Rio sakit panas, hari ini Yukari sepertinya sibuk... oh well OSIS aja deh." batin Minako.

"Ok aku akan datang ke ruang OSIS pasti!" Minako tersenyum ke Hidetoshi Hidetoshi menghela nafas lega lalu dia bilang "_Good don't be late Minako-kun."_ Minako mengangguk Hidetoshi pun meninggalkannya. Bell pun berbunyi Minako melihat kakak kembarnya dan sahabatnya cepat-cepat masuk ke kelasnya, Minako memegang tangan Yukari sedangkan Minato kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Yukari-san besok setelah pulang sekolah kita ke Iwatodai Strip Mall yuk." Minako ingin sekali hang out sama Yukari karena sudah lama sekali mereka hang out bareng. Yukari diam di tempat dia tidak bisa pergi bareng sama Minako karena kakaknya sudah mengajak Yukari duluan.

"Maaf Minako... besok aku ada urusan dengan orang lain jadinya tidak bisa maaf ya lain kali saja." Yukari membungkuk badannya dia benar-benar minta maaf tentang ini.

"Haha tidak apa-apa Yukari lain kali kan? janji ya..." kata Minako Yukari berdiri tegak dan mengangguk tersenyum guru pun dibelakang Yukari semua murid 2-F kembali ke tempat masing-masing pelajaran pun dimulai.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	3. Chapter 3

Yo readers! Ane sepertinya hiatus sampai perang selesai (UKK) doain ane ya:D

**Terima kasih banyak Sp-Cs karena reviewmu saya menjadi semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini dan terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah membaca ff ini.**

**Disclaimer: Persona 3 Portable, Persona 4 dll semua milik ATLUS**

**WARNING! Typo, Gaje, dll**

* * *

**Together Till The End**

**Persona 3 Portable x Persona 4 Fanfiction**

* * *

**(After School, Student Council Room)**

Semua anggota OSIS sedang rapat di ruang OSIS mereka membicarakan tentang dilarang membawa laptop kecuali disuruh oleh guru tetapi hanya Minato yang tidak setuju dengan peraturan itu dia mengangkat tangannya sehingga semua anggota OSIS termasuk Hidetoshi, Mitsuru, Chihiro, dan Minako menoleh ke Minato.

"Arisato kenapa kau tidak setuju dengan usulan Hidetoshi?" tanya Mitsuru Minato pun berdiri dari kursinya.

"Karena... aku ini Otaku! jadi kalau lagi istirahat aku selalu nonton Shingeki No Kyojin dengan Junpei gak seru dong kalau dilarang bawa laptop..." kata Minato semua yang ada di dalam ruang OSIS sweatdrop mendengar komentar Minato. Sebenarnya ini alasan Minato tidak setuju "Karena... aku ini Otaku! jadi kalau lagi istirahat aku selalu nonton Highschool *x* dengan Junpei gak seru dong kalau dilarang membawa laptop..." tetapi kalau semua anak OSIS mendengar Minato suka anime yang menuju hen*** bisa-bisa dihajar apalagi Mitsuru.

"Etto... Oniisan kan bisa nonton Anime bareng Junpei di dorm." jawab Minako semua mengangguk jawaban Minako.

"Iya sih tapi di dorm gak ada Wi-Fi kalo di sekolah ada Wi-Fi gak pake password dan gratis." Mitsuru facepalm mendengar Minato mengatakan itu.

"Arisato kalau itu alasanmu nanti akan kubelikan Wi-Fi di dorm." Mitsuru kalau tentang duit urusannya gampang sekali ya karena dia sangat kaya raya.

"Oh kalau Kirijo-senpai menepati janjinya, aku setuju dengan usulan Hidetoshi." keadaan pun menjadi serius semua berdiskusi lalu hasilnya peraturan ini ditetapkan. Minako dan Mitsuru jalan bareng ke dorm, Minato tidak jalan bareng dengan mereka karena dia ingin jalan bareng dengan Yukari.

"Mitsuru-senpai kenapa aku belum mendapatkan reward dari hasil UTS hari ini?" tanya Minako dengan muka polos.

"Oh ya aku benar-benar lupa ini rewardnya Minako nanti kalau kamu ketemu kakakmu kasih ini juga ya." Mitsuru memberikan Minako _Mediarahan dan Queen Card Select _ kalau Minato _Diarahan dan Queen Card Select_ Minako senang sekali mendapatkan Mediarahan karena skill itu untuk menyembuhkan HP partynya.

* * *

**(Evening,1st Floor Lounge)**

Mereka pun sudah sampai di dorm Minako membuka pintu dorm "Tadaima! Eh...?" katanya dia melihat Shinjiro duduk di sofa menonton acara... Master Chef.

"...!" reaksi Shinjiro melihat kedatangan mereka Minako pun duduk disampingnya Shinjiro "Ini anak malah duduk disamping gua lagi sana kek ngobrol ama Mitsuru halah gua pengen mati rasanya!" dalam hati Shinjiro dia keringat dingin, Shinjiro hanya fokus ke TV tetapi Minako menengok ke Shinjiro.

"Jadi senpai senang masak ya?" goda Minako muka Shinjiro memerah dia pun membuang muka.

"A-ada masalah dengan itu?" kata Shinjiro dengan nada Tsundere masih membuang mukanya. Mitsuru naik ke lantai 3 karena dia ada urusan Wi-Fi, hanya Minako dan Shinjiro yang ada di lounge. Tiba-tiba suasana sangat hening hanya ada suara TV "Tjakep banget sih awkward moment banget nih hadeh Allah cabut nyawa saya sekarang!(?)" teriak Shinjiro dalam hatinya keringat dinginnya mengalir terus.

"Hahaha kalau begitu senpai masak makanan buat kita semua dong." Shinjiro pun akhirnya menatap ke Minako dia berpikir sangat merepotkan tetapi penting juga bersosialisasi dengan semuanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau dulu mencicipi makananku? Kalau kau bilang enak akan ku masak makanan ke semua orang-orang di dorm ini" kata Shinjiro tersenyum tipis

"Ok! Aku tidak sabar mencicipi makanan Aragaki-senpai." jawab Minako tertawa kecil Shinjiro pun mukanya sangat merah tidak berkata kata apapun. Tidak lama kemudian Fuuka, Aigis, Akihiko, dan Junpei tiba di dorm.

"Tadaima!" seru mereka berempat mereka pun ke kamar masing-masing kecuali Fuuka langsung membuka laptopnya.

"Fuuka Yukari dan Oniisan masih di sekolah ya?" tanya Minako ke Fuuka Shinjiro hanya memerhatikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Iya Yukari hari ini jadwal piketnya dia menyapu kelas 2-F Arisato-kun juga piket." tidak lama kemudian hujan deras turun dari awan Minako pun mengambil payung ingin menjemput kakaknya namun Shinjiro memegang tangan Minako.

"Hei kau mau cari sakit? Biar aku saja yang mencari mereka kau tetap di dorm. Lagipula kau kan leader kita kau harus jaga kesehatan." kata Shinjiro menatap mata Minako seketika pipi Minako memerah.

"Yukari-san membawa payung kok tenang saja nanti mereka berbagi payung ini." kata Fuuka membunuh suasa romantis Shinjiro dan Minako.

"Oh begitu... semoga saja ini tidak hujan petir" Shinjiro melepas tangan Minako dia menuju ke kamarnya tanpa menoleh dan tidak berkata-kata apapun Minako meletakkan payungnya dia mengejar senpainya.

* * *

**(Evening, 2nd Floor)**

"Senpai...!" Shinjiro berhenti melangkah dia pun menoleh ke Minako

"_What__? Don't spend time with a guy like me, don't talk to me anymore..."_ kata Shinjiro dingin Minako hanya diam saja dan tidak bergerak selangkah pun, dia menahan air matanya karena senpainya bilang seperti itu ke Minako tiba-tiba Shinjiro mengelus kepala Minako agar Minako tidak menangis. Shinjiro pun mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Minako jarak muka Shinjiro dan Minako lumayan dekat yang lebih gila lagi Shinjiro tidak gugup melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Hei, ada apa nih? Minako yang aku kenal selalu berani, ceria, suka menolong orang, dan menghibur orang lain kok tiba-tiba menangis? Ayolah senyum aku senang kalau melihat kau senyum." hibur Shinjiro dia tersenyum Minako hanya melihatin muka Shinjiro dia menghapus air matanya.

"Eh? aku gak nangis kok!" Minako memukul pelan dada Shinjiro Shinjiro hanya tertawa kecil, Shinjiro pun menutup matanya dengan kupluk "Kenapa senpai?" tanya Minako.

"Ummm... tadi aku gak sengaja panggil kau 'Minako'..." dia berhenti omongannya dia menunduk.

"Maaf ya tadi aku mengatakan hal yang kasar ke kau dan panggil nama kecilmu." Shinjiro sangat gugup mengatakan hal itu Minako pun bilang "Ya senpai aku maafkan. Gimana kalau kita sama-sama panggil nama kecil kita?" Shinjiro mendengar hal itu muka dia sangat merah "Ba-baka! nanti semua orang mengira kita... kau tau." dia tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya Minako mengerti apa yang dimaksud Shinjiro.

"Aku tidak peduli semua orang mengira kita _lovers_ selama aku dekat dengan Shinjiro-senpai itu lebih dari cukup." Minako memegang tangan Shinjiro Shinjiro mukanya sangat sangat sangat merah dia hanya mengangguk mereka berdua pun berbicara di lantai 2 dekat vending machine.

* * *

**(Evening, Gekkoukan Highschool Entrance)**

Mereka berdua sudah piket hari ini bahkan hanya mereka saja yang masih berada di sekolah ini mereka tetap saja bicara lama-lama hujan deras turun dari awan.

"Yah hujan... gimana nih Arisato? aku nelfon Fuuka du- ah ya aku punya payung tapi ketinggalan di kelas apakah aku harus mengambilnya?" tanya Yukari Minato memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya dia menghadap ke arah Yukari.

"Takeba aku dengar rumor di kelas 2-F kalau jam 6 dan hujan deras seperti ini ada suara cewek nangis dan teriak karena dulu sekolah ini pernah kebakaran dia pun mati di tempat. Nah habis itu-" Yukari memukul kepala Minato Minato memegangi kepalanya.

"Bodoh! kenapa kau malah cerita horror di saat begini? aku jadi takut nih." kata Yukari ketakutan Minato membuka tasnya lalu dia tarik sesuatu dari tasnya rupanya sebuah payung.

"Begini kita berduaan pakai payungku tenang saja ada aku ini kok. Kalau ada setan tinggal gandengan tangan gampang kan?" kata Minato sambil membuka payungnya yang berwarna biru muda itu, Minato mengasih tangannya ke Yukari Yukari tersipu lalu dia mengambil tangan Minato mereka berdua pun pulang bareng ke dorm. Mereka berbicara tentang hal apapun dari sekolah, pelajaran, Tartarus, tentang Minato akan pindah ke Inaba, dan yang terakhir cinta.

"Nee Yu-yukari... mulai sekarang kau boleh memanggil nama kecilku kok tidak usah memanggilku nama 'Arisato'." kata Minato terus berjalan dia hanya fokus kedepan Yukari sadar bahwa pipi Minato agak merah.

"Ba-baiklah Ari- eh Minato-kun. Anyway kenapa kau mengajakku ke rooftop?" tanya Yukari membuat Minato berhenti jalan Yukari memandangi Minato dengan kebingungan. Minato menengok ke belakang ternyata ada seseorang membuntuti mereka berdua, Minato pun berbisik ke Yukari.

"Yukari kamu pulang ke dorm tanpaku tampaknya ada seseorang membuntuti kita berdua." Minato mengasih payungnya ke Yukari, Yukari membuka mulutnya namun Minato sudah hilang mengejar pria misterius itu. "Gawat...!" kata pria bertopi hitam itu memegangi 'foto' erat-erat lari dari Minato "Tunggu!" teriak Minato mereka berdua lari di tengah hujan deras ini Minato mengedip matanya seketika pria bertopi hitam itu hilang Minato mencari dia tetapi usahanya gagal "Cih... dia hilang siapa dia? mengapa dia mengintai kita?" gumam Minato dan dia memutuskan pulang ke dorm. Pria bertopi hitam itu mengamati gerakan Minato dari atap rumah orang lain.

"Fuh nyaris saja tadi ketahuan... bocah itu larinya cepat juga. Untung kemarin aku menguasai teknik yang namanya 'Kyoufuu' dari sensei. Aku harus mencari tempat yang teduh lalu aku telfon ke boss bahwa misiku selesai." pria bertopi hitam pun senyum jahat sambil melihat foto yang ada di tangannya dia masukkan ke tasnya lalu dia sukses mendarat di tanah dia segera mencari tempat yang teduh agar dia bisa menelfon bossnya.

* * *

**(10:30 PM, 24 SEVEN)**

Pria bertopi hitam itu duduk di tempat yang gelap dan paling jauh dengan orang-orang, dia memerhatikan foto itu.

"Hemmm... mengapa boss mengincar bocah ini? Rambutnya saja aneh tch aku jadi ingin menggunting rambutnya, dia juga tidak memiliki op- Ah! Selamat Malam boss" Pria bertopi hitam itu membungkukan badannya 90 derajat bossnya tinggi, agak putih, rambutnya seperti Sasuke(?), bossnya dikawal 3 bodyguard, dan dia memakai jaket hitam dan celana jeans hitam.

"Wahaha... bagus misimu selesai dan tepat waktu tapi aku harus melihat hasil kerjaanmu." bossnya meminta 'foto' itu pria bertopi hitam pun berdiri tegak dan mengasihnya dengan sopan santun. Bossnya mengamati foto itu dia pun senyum licik dia mengeluarkan dompetnya dia mengasih duit ke pria bertopi hitam senilai 15 juta rupiah(author gak ngerti tentang yen maaf-_-v) pria bertopi hitam itu langsung mengambil duitnya dan duitnya dia masukkan ke kantung celananya.

"Kerja yang sangat bagus nak... sekarang misi barumu adalah buntuti dia sehabis pulang sekolah dan JANGAN sampai ketahuan oleh temannya terutama dianya." Bossnya tertawa jahat pelan lalu pria bertopi hitam itu hormat ke bossnya dia bilang "Siap dilaksanakan... permisi boss selamat malam." lalu pria bertopi hitam itu pergi dari 24 SEVEN.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

Haha maaf bgt author author lupa ngasih info ttg 24 Seven. 24 SEVEN itu seperti sevel alasan ane milih 24 SEVEN karena ini judul album boyband yg berasal dari america yang ganteng2, suaranya bagus bla bla bla...

Kalian kemaren ke festival ennichisai gk? author dateng dong ada loh yang cosplay Yu Narukami dan Naoto Shirogane sampe2 ada yg ngecosplay Titan(Shingeki No Kyojin). Author foto2 sama Hatsune Miku, Gintoki, Obito, Hokage 2 bangkit dari kuburan(?), Yu Narukami dan Naoto Shirogane, dan Sora#authorcurcol

Yup author akan hiatus sementara kira2 juni akhir ane update lagi ffnya. COMING SOON Souji Shirogane dan Yui Toshiro akan membuat ff bersama-sama(moga moga jadi). Well sayonara readers **mohon reviewnya :D**


End file.
